The present disclosure relates to a shoe.
As disclosed in, for example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2008-206629 (JP 2008-206629 A1), shoes including a heel counter configured to cover the heel of a foot of a wearer have been known. Specifically, the shoe of JP 2008-206629 A1 includes: a sole made of an elastic material and including a planta support configured to support the plantar surface of a foot of a wearer; an upper attached to the sole and configured to cover the wearer's foot; and the heel counter arranged on top of the planta support and corresponding to the heel of the wearer's foot.